more than words
by amie.stargazer
Summary: The two schools, two classes. The girls, the boys. The notes, the letters. Diarys and journals. Two classes are given pen pals from their rival school. Everyday, get a letter, send a letter, but that's only the outside. AU OOC sasuhina


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Sneak peak chapter!

Summary- The two schools, two classes. The girls, the boys. The notes, the letters. Diarys and journals. Two classes are given pen pals from their rival school. Everyday it all seems the same, get a letter, send a letter, but that's only the outside. See what's on the inside of it all. Main sasuhina

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen/paper**

scene change

* * *

Hinata followed her cousin down the hallway of the new high school she was going to.

It made her shiver, she heard rumors about the school, it's where the bad kids go, they all lived in the same area.

Once they reached the school's main office, she sat down in a chair just outside of the door, her brother didn't like her getting in the way.

After a couple minutes Hinata heard loud obnoxious laughter coming from down the hall way.

Sure enough, 5 teenagers came down the hallway.

One was a boy with black hair and cold dark eyes. Judging from the way he was dressed, he was emo. Or, more like emotionless.

Hanging from his arm laughing recklessly was a girl, about a centimeter taller than Hinata. She had bright pink hair and the edges at the bottom were black. She had heavy black eyeliner on and was wearing a bright neon green shirt with black fishnet over it. She also had a jean skirt on with solid black leggings on.

Two words automatically popped into Hinata's head, Scene Kid

She always heard her cousin make fun of them.

A Scene Kid isn't judged by the way they dress, or act, but more on why they dress and act that way.

Scene Kids dressed that way to be cool, to be in with the in crowd, to always be at concerts, to always be emo.

They would call themselves "uncool" all the time, and pretend to be the losers at their school.

Why? Because in the movies the uncool people who dress "differently" are always the ones who end up being cool in the end.

If they just dressed and acted that way just because that was who they are, then they wouldn't be considered Scene, but still, rumors always spread.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OMG SASUKE YOUR SUCH A LOSER HAHAHAHA !!!!! L-M-A-O HAHAHAHA!!!!" The boy just kept on pushing her away, and she kept coming back as if he was just joking and start laughing again.

Three other girls followed closely behind but didn't dare go near boy, fearing the psychopath latched onto him.

Hinata observed the boy. He had deep black hair and pale skin, he was skinny, and kind of lanky, his posture was slightly slouching, but straight none the less, he was calm. He was handsome, Hinata could admit that and she found herself thinking about what would happen if she were to stand up and talk to him, something totally out of her character.

But she kept her distance.

Not because of the short haired teen gripped tightly onto his arm, but because of his eyes, something about them made her press her back against the chair like he was the plague, they weren't angry, but they weren't cheerful. Yet she kept her eyes open, still calm.

She didn't notice she was staring.

The boy felt the hair on his neck stand on end and he tensed up. Muscles slightly bulged on his arm, he shot a glance straight in Hinata's direction.

She pressed her back further onto the wall, sank down in her chair, and turned her head to look away.

The boy smirked, "Hn, Loser"

Tenten, who was sitting next to Hinata at the time, saw a certain glint in Sasuke's eye.

Smart and gifted, she was never wrong, the faces of people were so easily read for her, that people thought she was psychic. But then again, maybe she was.

"Leave her alone Sasuke."

Before Sasuke could answer the pink haired girl spoke, "AND WHY SHOULD HE!!"

"Oh, you don't wanna start things with me Sakura," Tenten turned her glare back to Sasuke, "I know things"

Sasuke sneered and turned around to walk off. Hinata could have sworn she saw him take a glance towards her direction before leaving

Until something stopped him, blond male teen came around the corner.

Electric blond hair, lightly tan skin, and deep crystal clear eyes that Hinata could drown in all day, and wouldn't mind dying. To her, he was much better looking than Sasuke

He shot a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked and pulled Sakura closer to him and landed a tender kiss on her lips, Hinata could have sworn he took another flash-glance at her in the process.

The blond boy seemed to notice all of these actions. He glared at Sasuke, smiled at Sakura (in which he got a glare in return), and as he walked off, he winked at Hinata. She melted in her seat and watched him leave.

She turned her head forward again, Sasuke was glaring at the nearly invisible dot moving deeper into the hallway. Why? She didn't know.

He snapped his head back the opposite direction, not even bothering to take another glance at Hinata, and swiftly walked away.

Hinata just sank back into her seat again, 'This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder'

* * *

As soon as all the other people left, Tenten turned a smile,"Hey, my name's Tenten, you're new here aren't you?"

_'Tenten..' _Hinata wondered _'Where have I heard that before?'_, She smiled and nodded, "My name's Hinata"

Tenten leaned back in her chair, "You gotta hold your own in this life, life's tough, the kids are cruel, and the teachers suck"

Hinata giggled at the last statement and so did Tenten

"So what grade are you in this year?" Tenten asked

"Tenth"

"Sophomore huh? Me too!" Tenten grinned

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T OUR SCHOOL!!" Hinata heard Neji's out raged voice from the office, " I'VE BEEN GOING HERE FOR TWO YEARS!!"

"I'm sorry young man but you'll have to en-roll at Konoha High, this school is too full and isn't part of your zoning anymore"

"THAT SCHOOL IS FUCKING GAY."

"I'm sorry, but that's not _my_ problem."

Neji stormed out of the office grumbling, until he saw Tenten.

He just walked away, not even giving a single look towards Hinata.

"I guess I have to leave with my brother now, um, I guess I'll see you later Tenten" Hinata stood up

Tenten could see the uneasiness between Hinata's and her ex-boyfriend, and she knew how he could be "Hey, call me if you feel like talking okay? My number is 'TENTEN3' so it's easy to remember" Tenten smiled

"Really? Thanks" Hinata smiled back, waved goodbye, and quickly followed her brother

* * *

**A Week Later-**

"Okay, here are your papers, your sister will have to enter that door just to the left for the student sophomore counselor, and your is just a little further down to the right"

Hinata entered the door she was directed to go, where she was greeted by a blond teenage girl, her age, listening to an Mp3 player, who promptly took out her ear buds as soon as Hinata came in and started clicking randomly on the computer

"Oh! It's just another student," She wiped a bead of sweat off her face "For a second there I thought you were Shizune" She gave a half-hearted smile which Hinata returned

"Okay..." The teen went through a few papers that were scattered over her desk, "You must be... Hinata right?"

Hinata nodded her head politely

"My name's Ino, I'll be your student counselor for the rest of the year, and... right now we're gonna make your schedule"

"Let's see... you took Geometry Honors last year already? Wow. I suck at math. So, you'll be taking, Algebra two. I'll give you Jirayra as your teacher, as long as your a girl, he's a complete push-over. That's a guaranteed A+" Ino clicked on the computer more mumbling a few words here and there

"English two... Kurenai... Biology... Anko... World History... Iruka... Seminar ... Kurenai again. Okay, now you can choose two electives, and I recommend that your other class be a physical fitness one so you can get that over with"

Hinata nodded and slowly flipped through the elective book until something caught her eye,

creative writing.

She had always wanted to be a writer, but they never had a creative writing class back in her old private school, they always promoted law, heath, and business classes. Well, they forced them to take those classes, they were the only electives there.

Also, her dad wanted Hinata to become a business leader, something she wasn't to great at. He always told her that if she took any other path, she would be doomed to live a horrible life.

So she just kept her stories to herself, and to her computer.

_'You gotta hold your own in this life...' _

Tenten's words ringed in Hinata's ears, "Um, I'll take creative writing I and creative writing II"

"Um hmm..." Ino tapped away at her computer

Hinata flipped to the physical education page (she had to visit the table of contents before she got there) and saw that all the classes were crossed out except for tennis. Hinata groaned, "Isn't there any other class I can take?"

Tennis, in Hinata's mind, was pure hell, any sport that required a ball to be smacked around with an object was hell for Hinata. She planned on taking swimming, or even basketball this year.

Ino clicked some more one her computer, "Hmm... Ah! Don't worry you'll be fine! I found the perfect teacher for you! He barely pays attention, but just to be safe, always be in the court the farthest away from him, just to be safe okay?"

Hinata tilted her head (a reflex that happened when she was confused) , "Huh?"

Ino smiled, _'She'll find out later' _"Don't worry, just trust me on this"

Hinata nodded as Ino clicked even more on the computer. After a couple minutes the printer under Ino's desk started up and printed out Hinata's schedule.

Ino took two copies out and looked them over, "Okay! We're all done here now, I'll just get someone to give you a tour and show you all your classes, which will probably take all first block, then he'll drop you off at your second class.

She then handed one to Hinata just before yelling out loud, "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!!!


End file.
